


The Hunt

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/gifts).



Disclaimer: I do not own these lovely men. *Pout* No, a lady named J.K. Rowling owns them. I only borrow them from time to time.

  
_____________________________________________________

Harry heard the same grumbling every holiday, and if truth be told, he was tired of it. He was bound and determined to make his sir, at the very least, ENJOY this holiday. He had three hours to get everything set up. 'Just enough time.' he thought. Quickly, grabbing everything he needed, he headed out of their rooms and stuck his first clue on the outside of the chamber door.

Severus had had it. This was the worst idea the Headmaster had ever come up with. It was bad enough he had to deal with the brats most of the time, but to make him endure them on a HOLIDAY was unthinkable. Albus had an Easter egg hunt, one for every year, so that the older one student's wouldn't push the younger ones away from the blasted eggs. 'All for fun, my dear boy, all for fun.' he assured me. Well it wasn't fun, not for him, watching all those brats run around.

He paused at his door and plucked the note from it. Grumbling under his breath he quickly read the untidy scrawl. _Sir, Happy Easter, I know you hated watching all of those kids have fun, but I thought you might enjoy a hunt of your own. Be sure to look until you find an egg at your destination. Your first clue is: Walk by here three times, while thinking of me, and enter._

He knew just where the clue led. He quickly made it up the steps and paced where the door should be. As soon as it appeared he went in and shut the door. He looked around in awe; it looked just like their summer home. Spying an egg in the middle of the floor he picked it up and looked around for the next clue. He searched for five minutes before becoming frustrated, smashing the egg against the wall he was surprised that, not only was the clue inside, but his cloak disappeared off his body.

Picking up the clue he read: _As you have figured out a clue is inside each egg, and yes, you lose a piece of clothing every time you open an egg. Your next clue is: You look at me TIME and TIME again._ At first he thought of a mirror, but noticed the word 'time' was emphasized. 'The clock.' he thought and set off to their library.

Spying the egg sitting on the mantle next to the clock he quickly went over and smashed it without bothering to pick it up. He smiled as, yet another article of clothing was spelled away, and read the clue. _You eat OFF me, most of the time._ 'Kitchen table.' he thought to himself before rushing to the next clue, and so it went, with him getting more excited, until he was in the guest bedroom in only his boxers and undershirt. He knew the hunt was close to an end and looked forward to claiming his prize. He smashed the egg and read, what he hoped, was the last clue. It simply said: _You should SEE yourself!_ He ran through their bedroom and into the master bath. He gasped as he smashed the egg and cool air reached his cock. The note was simple: _Now turn around and walk into the bedroom._

His breath was taken away by the sight before him. Harry was standing next to a large egg... in nothing but a fluffy tail and bunny ears. He rushed over to grab the delectable treat only to have it hop away from him. He tried again and failed, again.

"You have another egg to open before you can claim your prize." Harry teased.

"How, pray tell, am I to open an egg that large." Severus sneered.

"Try tapping it with your wand."

He went over and tapped the egg with his wand and gasped at the table displayed. There was a plethora of delights before him. Cuffs of white fur, dildos of various sizes, flavored oils and lubricants, and a rainbow of cock rings.

Picking up the cuffs he rushed over to his bunny and landed a crushing kiss on the sweet lips. "Bed." he growled.

He watched as Harry climbed into the bed, but stopped him before he could roll over onto his back. "Stop, I don't want you to crush that sweet tail of yours."

He gently bent down and placed one of the cuffs on his love's ankle. Standing he gently pulled the leg back and slightly up. "Ok when I say now roll over." Standing and steadying himself on the bed he gave the word and attached the cuff from a chain hanging from the bed. Smiling Harry raised his other foot and wiggled it. After doing the other foot he lightly ran his fingernails down the taught thighs.

"Are you alright?" At the nod he went to further instructions. "Raise both of your arms over your head." After securing the hands he stepped back and headed to the table. He chose a slim dildo and vanilla lube before stalking back to the waiting body. He quickly slicked up the fake cock and inserted it.

"I want to try something new tonight." he purred as he tapped the toy three times.

"Wha- What?"

"I want to be in you while the dildo is fucking you."

"Will that work? Never been stretched that far."

"It will work, I enchanted it to grow slightly bigger with each thrust into you."

Quickly going back to the table he grabbed a few more items. He slipped a white fur cock ring around the leaking member before him. The next, Harry hadn't known they had until the tip was slipped into his piss slit and wrapped around his cock.

"This is a very special cock plug, it not only keeps anything from coming out but it moves." He said as he tapped it with his wand.

"You look like such a slut thrashing about with all of those toys pleasuring you. Say it, say you’re a slut."

"I'm a slut, such a slut, your slut."

"Yes, my slut. Do you know what problem I'm having, my slut?"

"N-No," Harry asked breathlessly "Wh-What is your problem sir?"

Bending down he breathed in his love's ear, "I don't know if I want to fuck or be fucked." A moan was the only reply he received before continuing. "But, with all of these lovely toys, I think I can have both."

He quickly positioned himself over his pet's head and spread his cheeks open. "Lick me pet. Use that insolent tongue of yours to stretch me. Yes, that's it, so good, such a good little pet." he moaned in pleasure as the instructions where followed. He let this continue for several minutes before pulling away. He grabbed several items off the table before coming back to the withering body.

"Open your mouth for me pet." After the mouth was opened he placed a dildo base into it. "Now bite down on it." He poured some strawberry lube onto it, making sure to let some slip into his moaning pet's mouth before running his hands around it to make sure it was properly slicked. "Hold it steady, don't let go." he said before turning around and easing himself onto it. He groaned as it hit his prostate. "Su-such a good little pet. So good." He moaned as it was finally settled in him. He pulled away and tapped it with his wand. "Do you like this pet?"

"Oh Merlin, so good, so hot sir." he moaned at the sight before him.

"I'm going to fuck you raw tonight pet." he panted as he placed a rubber cock ring into the moaning mouth. "Put that on me while I fuck your face pet."

After several attempts to get the ring on his length he took mercy on the boy and placed it just past the head of his weeping erection. "Finish putting it on me pet." he said before slipping his cock back into the waiting mouth.

Once the ring was in place he pulled out of the mouth and ran his fingers through the soft hair. "Such a good little pet for following orders. I think that deserves a reward."

He moaned as he went to the end of the bed. "Oh Merlin, pet, you should see yourself. You're so open that I bet I could stick my hand in there if I removed this toy."

"Please, sir, please. Anything, everything, please, I need to come so bad."

"Shh love." he whispered as he stilled the vibrating dildo and shrunk it to its normal size. "You're all right, you can last longer."

Once the toy was back to its normal size he pulled it almost all the way out, before placing the tip of his cock at the waiting hole. "Ready pet?"

"Yes, please, I want to feel you in me. I want to feel you come in me." Harry yelled.

In one move he thrust himself and the dildo in. He set a fast pace, knowing that he would have come undone at the feel, if it were not for the cock ring. He kept up the brutal pace for several minutes before feeling like he would come undone at the seams at any moment. "Are you ready to come pet?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes, please, can't take it anymore. I need to come so bad. Please love, come inside me."

Severus quickly stilled and unwound the moving cock plug, next he waved his hand and both cock rings were removed.

"SEVERUS!" his pet yelled as he orgasmed. Shooting his come all the way to his own face.

It was too much for Severus. After a few more thrusts he came harder than he ever had yelling "HARRY!" before he slumped onto the chain body. Not wanting to hurt his love he reached behind himself and removed the dildo from himself, before sitting up and slowly pulling himself and the dildo out of Harry. He pulled the bunny tail off of Harry before supporting his weight and carefully un-cuffed each leg. He lowered the body to the bed and crawled up to free the arms of his love.

"Are you hurt pet? I didn't get to rough did I?"

"No sir, it was perfect." He said before snuggling into his sir's chest. "So, do you still hate Easter sir?"

"I think I actually enjoy it. Thank you pet." he said as he kissed the top of his head. "That was a perfect present for me."

"Happy Easter." Harry said before slipping into a gentle sleep.

"Happy Easter love." Severus replied before following him into slumber.

  



End file.
